cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CPLRusty Layman
CPLRusty Layman is a character from Clone Wars Adventures. Biography Early Life Rusty was born in 36 BBY to Sten and Mahlee Layman on the planet of Coruscant, and was taken to the Jedi Temple for training as was his brother, Casey. Rusty grew up in Galactic City. Her mother Mahlee, and her father Sten were the owners of a shop that sold clothing. His father was a Jedi that had fought in wars many years ago, but was now in exile. Master Yoda knew that Sten was a former Jedi, so he contacted they family when Rusty and Casey were born. Even at a very young age, Rusty knew that he wanted to fight for peace with the Jedi. The Clone Wars The First Battle Of Geonosis The Battle On Naboo The Battle Of Umbara Negotiations On Orto Plutonia Rusty and Tyrral Magnadueler accompanied the Senator Jasmine Rosejoy on her peacemaking trip to the planet, in case anything went wrong. Jasmine was captured by Talz, aided by Mandalorian warriors. Tyrral followed the Senator in a cruiser, seeing Mandalorian warriors nearby. He flew low, so that they could not see him, as Rusty took them out on the ground. Tyrral picked Rusty up and headed towards the camp. Inside the camp, Jasmine was being told to join the Separatists, by her captors, Dante LordSnake and Anni Shadowknight. Jasmine used the force and hurled a bench at the woman, who was pointing a blaster at her. Then she ripped her bounds in two, and kicked Dante in the back, sending him to the floor. Meanwhile, Rusty was moving swiftly, killing Talz and Mandalorian warriors outside of the base. He met Jasmine coming out of the camp, and took her back to the cruiser, meeting Tyrral on the way. When the three got back to the location of the cruiser, it was gone! A few minutes later, two of the Senator's friends, Wullf Hexburst and Jaden Sabor, arrived in the cruiser, as they had taken it to be refueled. They headed back home, all tired from the fighting that day. ---- Grand Officer Rusty received the Grand Officer armor and rifle as a reward for fighting in the Clone Wars along side of the Jedi. Companions *R2-D2 *C-3PO *RA-7 *M1-L0 *F1-V3L *DO-T *Amelie Squads The Galactic Marines Republic Marine Havoc Squad (UNSCM) Republic UNSCN Fleet Republic UNSCNA Airborne Unit Survivors of the Siege Strength Of Many Survivors Reborn Achievements Ranked #33 on Speeder Bike Racing Orto Plutonia - Easy Overdrive Challenge Ranked #21 on Dark Side Duel Vs. Count Dooku Houses Trophy Room Padawan Dormitory Jedi Living Quarters Hangar See this page for info on this house. Miscellaneous cityBackground_304.jpg home-background-non-member.png mainHeaderBkgd_guest.png gear.png Pictures image20120123-14-47-42.jpg|Waiting for Captain Dheeb image20120202-22-46-37.jpg|Mini Me image20120214-18-11-55.jpg|Valentines's Dance Party image20120117-15-34-49.jpg|Trapped! image20120218-16-21-01.jpg|Hangar glitch image20120221-16-41-04.jpg|Venator Class Attack Cruiser in the Umbara sky image20120228-15-51-45.jpg|Sith! image20120228-16-00-10.jpg|Glitch on Umbara image20120228-16-13-29.jpg|Invisible Floor image20120228-16-32-20.jpg|Going after one guy! image20120303-19-02-11.jpg|Jedi Temple image20120303-18-52-18.jpg|Jedi Temple Glitch image20120312-16-26-39.jpg|Weird glitch image20120313-21-43-57.jpg|Cause I felt like it. LOL image20120313-21-46-44.jpg|I'll have a Ardees Racer and Rusty.JPG|SquadLeader Racer and Rusty Layman image20120315-13-31-28.jpg|Well, this is sure easy to do now. image20120315-13-39-09.jpg|I was bored image20120316-13-43-25.jpg|Didn't know you could take a screen shot of this Sargeant Jason and Assassin Fang.JPG|Old squad mates Jason and Fang image20120316-18-21-36.jpg|Emissary is in my brother Casey Layman's house!!! image20120316-19-16-05.jpg|10 Million Dance Party image20120316-19-23-57.jpg|Droid Party! image20120316-19-24-54.jpg|Lonely Fogg.... image20120320-13-40-44.jpg|On gunship image20120320-13-42-12.jpg|Nice pic, huh? image20120316-13-43-04.jpg|Very, very wise words, image20120320-13-45-54.jpg|Meeting with Rise image20120320-14-06-00.jpg|Bored image20120320-14-06-58.jpg|Still bored image20120320-14-12-01.jpg|Even more bored image20120320-14-13-13.jpg|I'm standing on Kit Fisto! image20120321-17-39-26.jpg|Different side image20120321-17-46-58.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-47-00.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-47-06.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-47-12.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-47-20.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-47-44.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-17-49-37.jpg|Training Room Glitch image20120321-18-49-30.jpg|Some Members of UNSCM and UNSCN Squads image20120322-17-44-56.jpg|Remembering and Rewarding Those who Fought in The Battle for Glitch City FOR CWA!.JPG|FOR CWA! image20120329-16-32-00.jpg|Captain Dheeb with EliteMarine Turbo and others image20120406-12-09-34.jpg|BOOM! image20120406-11-41-30.jpg|Some Members of UNSCN Special Forces image20120419-17-47-08.jpg|Why is one of the ARC Troopers staring at a wall? Image20120717-16-39-12.jpg Category:Clone Troopers Category:Padawan Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:The Galactic Marines Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Republic UNSCNA Airborn Unit Category:Republic UNSCA Airborne Units Category:Commander Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Squad Member Category:General Category:Trooper Category:The Unyielding Category:Shiny Category:Cadet Category:Sergeant Category:Lieutenant Category:Captain Category:Battalion Commander Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Married Characters Category:Strength Of Many Category:Solid Soldier Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Humans